Emmett Visits La Push
by kangaroo12
Summary: When Bella goes to La Push to visit Jacob while Edward is hunting Emmett decides to tag along.
1. Chapter 1

EMPOV:

EMPOV:

There is absolutely NOTHING worse than a mischievous vampire with nothing to do and that is exactly what I am right now. The family is out on their little hunting trip and Edward finally gave up and let Bella go see Jacob while he was gone. She should be back in a couple hours and while she is away I'm sitting here bored out of my brain.

If I can't taunt her I think I'll go mad. Can vampires go mad? I guess we're all about to find out. And then it hit me. I can taunt her! I just have to tell Bella and Jacob that Edward called and insists that I supervise Bella at all times. This is going to be a blast!

BPOV: I'm so glad Edward finally let me hang out in La Push with Jacob. Me and him have been hanging out a lot more ever since the Cullens decided to go farther away to hunt.

"So Jacob what movies do you have for us today?" Jacob got a smirk and pulled out a stack of movies from Blockbuster. "Would you rather watch Interview With a Vampire, Dracula, or my personal favorite, Death of the Vampire? I glared at him until he burst out laughing. "Fine I'll pick the movie, I choose Dracula, It's a classic."

I am DEFINETLY picking out the movies next time.

JPOV: Bella and I are having an awesome time and the best part of it is that she will never get busted for sneaking out to see me ever again. The bloodsucker is actually allowing her to hang out while he's on one of his little trips with the rest of the leeches.

I decided to kid around with Bella by buying a ton of movies about bloodsuckers. I must have really upset her because she ran off to front porch and she still isn't talking to me. I guess it was a little rude to do that to her so I guess I should apologize before she goes into full time girl freak out mode.

All of a sudden there was a loud, booming, and very obnoxious song playing. "Bella, what is that!" Then a big red jeep with hydraulics came riding down the driveway. And stepping out of it was no other than that bulky bloodsucker Bella speaks of so much. The big grizzly stepped out, raised his hands in the air and said some stupid phrase that sounded something like I come in peace.

The sight of him made me want to jump out of my skin or turn into a man-eating werewolf and kick his oversized ass.

EMPOV: The sight of that creepy tall Indian makes me sick but seeing Bella put a smile on face. "Hey Bells Emmett's here!", I bellowed out as loud as possible.

I walked over and picked up Bella spinning her around and dropping her lightly with a thump. I could see the red rising up into her face as the effect of falling on her butt in front of the dog. After the red left her face anger came in. "Hey Bella, hey pup, Edward called and insisted that you be watched after until he comes back and you know he would snap my neck if you got hurt. "How do you think he would feel after I tell him you threw me on the ground?" Oh no, I was hoping she would put that behind her.

"So It looks like I'm going to be chilling here for a couple hours." I turned around and saw the deep anger in the Indian's face as he scanned me up and down. "Like what you see?" I asked playfully. "So Jacob what do you say, can he stay here for a while?", Bella asked him with one of those puppy dog faces Edward's knees tremble at. "Fine but I swear if anything happens I will beat the holy crap out of you!" "Don't be rude, Jacob he's a guest.

JPOV: Having the leech in the house made me want to gag but I held back knowing if he left so would Bella and I really wanted to spend time with Bella. "Ok guys It's movie time, I'll put the DVD in.", Bella said. "I'll get the snacks" Jacob said. "Don't forget the beers!" screamed Bella. "Beers?", screamed Emmett. "Yes Emmett, beers, they are a drink.", Bella laughed.

EMPOV: Since when did Bella drink?

Isn't it illegal for Bella to drink?

Does Edward know Bella drinks?

What will Edward do when he finds out Bella drinks?

Edward is going to kill me. My head was spinning, my life just flashed in front of my eyes, and my vampire instincts took control. I pounced. I grabbed Bella and through her down at vampire speed. I grabbed the nearest rope in the house and tied her to the sofa before she even noticed.

I guess Bella being mad at me was better than Edward ripping all of my internal organs out one by one. I was already prepared for Bella to give me a long lecture and then tell me she would tell Edward what I had done.

But she did something I definitely had not expected. "Jacob!!", Bella screamed across the house. And faster than I would have guessed Jacob was standing there in shock. He started shaking or vibrating or something and before I knew it a huge furry thing was standing in his place.

Then there were seven furry things standing there with hate in there eyes. I gulped.

JPOV: " JACOB!!", I heard Bella scream at me from the living room. I rushed in and saw Bella sitting there tied to the sofa with the bloodsucker sitting on top of her.

My thoughts must have been so filled with anger that I changed into a werewolf and accidentally channeled the rest of the pack into the living room as well. I don't know why he had done this but he was going to get pain inflicted on him like he never had before.

I jumped on him and wildly threw punches and clawed him until I ran out of breath. I got up and he didn't seem affected by my attack at all. I decided to use a different approach. I ran as fast as I could and untied Bella and threw the rope to Quil. He tied the leech to a chair as Bella got up and locked herself into the bathroom.

I thanked the pack and said goodbye. I kicked the leech right in the private and watched him howl in pain. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked but no one responded. "Bella will you please come out of there, I took care of that bloodsucker so your safe. She walked out and went into the kitchen.

She walked out with a large pizza. How was this revenge? She walked over to the leech and smirked as he looked at it in disgust. "Eat it, now!" she said with traces of deep anger in her voice. Now I knew what she was doing.

He grabbed the pizza, closed his eyes and put it in his mouth. His skin went straight from pale white to sea green. Bella and I laughed our heads off as he swallowed it against his will.

EMPOV: Human food is the worst thing I could ever imagine. If I could sleep I would have night mares about that stuff. I was just trying to protect Bella and mostly I was trying to protect me. If Edward knew what was happening I would be dead by now.

It's a good thing Alice is around all of those animals and scents or else she would have been able to tell exactly what was happening.

The mutt finally untied me from those stupid ropes and I decided I would let Bella drink as long as Edward didn't find out.

BPOV: Emmett didn't complain after the little revenge scheme so I get to drink as much as I want. Jacob and I were having a drinking contest and we were in a tie at the moment. We had both drunk seven beers and now we are moving along to shots.

Everything's all fuzzy.

JPOV:I definitely shouldn't have let Bella drink so much. She was laying on the floor unconscious and I have absolutely no idea what to do about this. I've got to distract the big guy before I'm unconscious right there with Bella on the floor.

I threw a blanket over Bella's body. All of a sudden the big leech came in. "What's up with Bella?" he asked suspiciously. "She got tired and fell asleep so don't wake her up." I said. His only reply was a stupid "whatever". Leeches are the stupidest creatures I've ever met/seen/hate.

" I think I hear rain, you better go check out your car and make sure it's not getting some kind of damage.", I told the leech. "Ya you're probably right mutt." snickered the big bloodsucker.

I heard a door shut and pulled the blanket off of Bella. I thought of what I've seen on TV and in health class. The Heimlich maneuver! I grabbed Bella in a bear hug and followed the steps. Nothing happened but I think I might have accidentally hurt Bella because of the way she was holding her side with her arms.

I heard the door open and got a whiff of that nasty vampire stench that I dread. Instead of the big one barging in to annoy me even more. The one she called Edward came in. The rest was a story too violent to tell.

EMPOV: I should stay home more often!!


	2. LOOKING FOR COWRITER

**THIS IS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!**

**I AM NOW LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER FOR MY STORIES. IF YOU WANT TO WRITE MY STORIES WITH ME THEN PLEASE PM ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THE CHANCE. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH DAHHLINGS. **


End file.
